Footie Pajamas and The Rain
by Skrain Dukat
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are caught in a freak downpour on their way back to the TARDIS. Soaked and giggly, they decide to have a campout in the Doctor's room.


The Doctor was relieved that they were finally out of Jackie's apartment. He understood that Rose was attached to her mother, but that didn't mean he liked visiting her every few weeks. "So. Where do you want to go next?"

Rose gave him a sideways glance and smiled. "I've always wanted to see a dinosaur." The Doctor grinned, but he had to contain his excitement. He'd promised Jackie that he'd keep her daughter safe. He couldn't guarantee her safety and show her dinosaurs. He opened his mouth to reply when the sky opened up.

Rose shrieked and laughed as she started running for the TARDIS. The Doctor ran along with her, taking her hand. Once at the door, he pretended to fumble with his key. "Doctor!" Rose cried, trying hard to sound angry, but she couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor grinned, unlocking the door and throwing it open. They both darted inside, sliding across the grating of the floor in their wet shoes. "We're soaked!"

The Doctor took a good look at his companion. She was entirely drenched. She looked vaguely similar to a cat that'd been given a bath, her hair slicked to her skin, her tee shirt and skirt clinging to her skin, weighed down and dripping. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You should probably go change. Don't want you to catch a cold," he said finally, as he struggled to take off his leather jacket, which was matted to his skin.

"Here, let me help," Rose offered, motioning for him to turn around. She grabbed the back of the collar and pulled, gently at first, but it didn't budge. So she pulled harder and it gave, sliding down the Doctor's arms and sending Rose flying backwards onto her butt. The Doctor turned around, a worried look on his face.

"Rose!" She was sprawled on her back, giggling, his jacket over her chest. He strode over and offered her his hand. She accepted, grateful for his help.

"Why don't you go change into your pajamas? We can camp out in my bed." He was immediately ashamed of how that came out. More so when he saw Rose blush. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," she said, a wry smile playing on her lips. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the Doctor, but she did know what he meant. That still didn't mean that she couldn't have fun with his request. "I'll be back in a bit."

She flounced down into the underbelly of the TARDIS, to the room which she'd claimed as her own. It was much smaller than the room she'd had at her mother's, but to her it was home. She peeled her wet clothes off and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. She shivered as she picked through her wardrobe.

She settled on a pajama set she'd nicked from the room with all the clothes. It wasn't the most flattering, but it was snug and cozy, and she wanted to be warm more than she wanted to try to seduce the Doctor. They were footie pajamas, pink ones, with a hood and bunny ears, but she wasn't going to use the hood. That she'd already decided.

She pulled them up and buttoned them. She stood staring at herself in the mirror for a bit before deciding to pull her hair back in a loose ponytail rather than trying to brush it out. She was still a bit cold, but she could just use that as an excuse to cuddle with her Doctor. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and headed back up.

"All right, I'm rea-" She stopped, midsentence. The Doctor was stood by the center console, also in footie pajamas. He turned around and a smile blossomed on his face.

"Rose Tyler, you look fantastic!" He exclaimed. He crossed back over to her, to the stairs. "Ready?" he asked, grinning ear to ear. She bit her lip, smiling just as wide. He looped his arm in hers and they skipped along down the stairs to the Doctor's room. Rose was excited to see it, though she'd never admit it.

"Ta-dah!" The Doctor said as they entered. It was… underwhelming, to say the least. Rose didn't quite know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't what she was faced with. There was a small television off to one side, and an equally small bed on the wall closest to the door. But then he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and did something to the walls that made them give off a faint blue glow, replacing the overhead lighting. It cast more light than one might think. He seemed quite proud of it, and Rose knew she should say something, but she couldn't form words.

"I thought we might watch a movie," the Doctor said finally, as Rose looked around. There were some small things on shelves above the bed and the TV, things that hadn't been quite visible from the door. "You like my collection," the Doctor beamed.

Rose turned to join him on the bed. "What are those?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Toys. Things I've picked up over my travels. Some of it's from Gallifrey." His expression darkened and his eyes looked very far away for a few moments. Rose slumped down on the bed and curled her legs up to her chest, leaning against the wall.

"So, um, what were we gonna watch?" Rose asked after a few moments. The Doctor seemed to snap back to the present and his usual somewhat dopey grin replaced the somber look.

"It's the hottest movie of summer 3942. Won a whole slew of awards. Figured you might appreciate it. 'The End of Time.'"

"Let me guess, a comedy," Rose teased. The Doctor nodded excitedly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, you'll just have to watch."

He started up the movie and leaned back against the wall. Rose scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could just faintly hear the sound of the rain pounding on the outside of the TARDIS. It made her kind of sleepy.

The movie was loaded with jokes she didn't understand, but she laughed along with the Doctor because he seemed so into it.


End file.
